Various Dragonball, Z, GT Drabbles
by VRedhead
Summary: A bunch of drabbles based on the lovable characters of this epic show. Various genres and characters.
1. Chapter 1

Despite the horrible events that's been taking place here on Earth for nearly the past two decades, there was still one boy- no, man that was fighting to make a difference. He would do anything to help anyone in any way possible, if he were able to, and even if he can't, he'll still try.

And he means anything.

Right now, [name] and Trunks were flying over to a small shelter to check on the homeless families and kids, and to try cheering them up since this was the time of Easter.

"I still can't believe you're making me do this [name]..." The young handsome half saiyan groaned out, an embarrassed blush on his handsome face, briefly glancing down at the big stuffed bag in his big hands that he held while flying.

[name] merely giggled before a playful, and soft smile was placed naturally on her still glowing face.

"Oh common Trunks. You know the kids would love it. Besides, you'll do anything for me!" She had exclaimed the last part playfully.

If only she knew how right she was.

* * *

Kids were pointing, some, more so the older ones were laughing away, while the rest were mostly excited at the sight or the few that were scared of the big pink life size bunny that stood in front of them.

[name], I knew this wasn't such a good idea...I hope you're happy now." Trunks had groaned out from inside the bunny costume, as he stood there awkwardly, with a huge basket of easter chocolates as [name] was giggling happily away.

"Trust me Trunks. You made my day," She smiled softly at him, as that caused a bigger smile to erupt from the saiyan's virgin lips before letting himself open to the attacks of excitement from the kids approaching him, as [name] stared at him longingly.

_'I'm always happy when it comes to you Trunks..'_


	2. Chapter 2

Vegeta, the proud Prince of Saiyans was known for his huge ego, and his even more huge pride.

He certainly wasn't soft on poor Trunks while raising him, and still was harsh on the poor thing up to this day, despite him being now an 18 year old teen.

No one would've thought that they would see Vegeta acting so considerably soft, he even didn't even show it to Bulma that much. Until a certain little girl came along the way..

"Daddy! Daddy! My friend Britneys' dad is going to dress up as the easter bunny!" Litte Bra had exclaimed, as the mini Bulma had walked into their famous home along with her mother, as Vegeta briefly looked up from doing his push ups. He frowned, wondering what was up with the sly grin on his wife's face, and the suspiciously familiar eager look on Bra's. Bulma knew all too well where this was going to go, and was more than interested in seeing the after results.

"I want you to dress up as the easter bunny for me daddy," Little Bra had cooed out without hesitation on who she was addressing this to, considering the look on her father's face when she had asked, more like demanded.

* * *

"OH my gosh get a load of this!" Goten had exclaimed, bursting out into laughter, pointing a mocking finger at the raging saiyan, dressed in a fat, pink, bunny suit. Trunks wasn't sure to be embarrassed, or amused. Well he was definitely laughing when he had first saw his father like this, though one look from the said man had shut him up, despite the light snickers escaping his mouth.

"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU! OR I'LL BLOW YOU ALL UP!" The prince, more like bunny of all saiyans roared out, clenching a fist up in the air for dramatic effect. Bulma snorted as she rolled her eyes.

"Face it dear. You can't say no to Bra." She pointed out, as for once, the powerful saiyan was at a loss for words.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ohhh Goten you are just _TOO CUUTEEEE_~!" The Indian skinned red head had squealed out, dramatically taking a startled Goten's face into her generous breasts. No, this isn't anything new, but it never failed to surprise people.

While Varunee kept showering her strange affection towards the dazed teen, a certain descendant of Vegeta's wasn't taking this all too well.

'_Common Trunks... gotta get used to it by now. Runee's like that with anyone. Not just males._' The lavender headed saiyan kept repeating in his mind, especially the last sentence.

But unfortunately it didn't make things easier for him.

Even though he was in a fit of shock, Goten of course was enjoying the breast canoodling. What straight male wouldn't!

"Awww I didn't think I was that _cuuteee_," He stated, in a way that made him look even cuter if possible. It didn't help with the fact that Goten had that child like innocence to him like his father. Along with a innocent look physically.

More squeals can be heard from the red head as Trunks twitched once more, as he watched her mush and crush Goten's head into her breasts even more.

"Ohhh I just can't get enough of you!" She had moaned out, as that was the last straw. Trunks just couldn't take it anymore.

Jumping some, both Varunee and a still dazed Goten had turned towards the source of a angered and rather frustrated scream, and both teens blinked seeing their other best friend looking frustrated, and a bit embarrassed. You can't blame him, considering that he had just screamed out of the blue in public. The looks from other by passers didn't help as well.

"Trunks... are you... _jealous_?"

Blushing furiously from Goten's accusation, which had full out truth to it, the male shook his head rapidly with embarrassment and pride.. well, what ever little he had left of it.

"N-No are you kidding..?! Jealous of what!" He tried to play the clueless card, but it wasn't working with Goten. Goten so knew the truth before smiling a coy smile his way.

"Really? Well to me it looks like otherwise."

Before Trunks can even say anything, he had cried out in surprise, as he felt his head being pulled into a familiar pair of breasts. Everyone knew where this was going. . .

"Oh Trunksie you're just too cute and funny!" Varunee moaned out, while laughing, referring to him having his random outburst just now moments ago.

Despite that horrible nickname she had been using on him ever since as kids, he couldn't care less about it now. Not when he finally got his turn.

"I can just hug you all day!" The affectionate girl moaned, kissing the top of his head dramatically before pulling in his head further into her breasts.

On second thought. . . maybe she shouldn't stop hugging people this way.

All Goten did was roll his eyes clearly amused, while watching Trunks struggling to prevent a major nose bleed.

Something he struggles with _every single time_.


End file.
